The present invention relates to a surgical apparatus and method that are used for necrotizing anatomical tissue structures. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a surgical apparatus and method that occludes vessels extending from anatomical tissue structures to cause necrosis of the same.
A hysterectomy is surgical removal of the uterus resulting in sterility of a female. Typically, hysterectomies may be performed through an abdominal incision, commonly referred to as an abdominal hysterectomy, or through a vaginal incision, commonly referred to as a vaginal hysterectomy. The uterus can be completely removed or partially removed. Also, the uterus can be removed with the fallopian tubes and ovaries. Hysterectomies may be performed to correct physical ailments in females, such as chronic infection, inflammation of the uterine lining, removal of uterine fibroids and cancer, and correction of chronic vaginal bleeding.
Although most patients recover completely from a hysterectomy procedure, convalescence can be rather lengthy. An average hospital stay can be from five to seven days. Complete recovery may require two weeks to two months. Typically, recovery from a vaginal hysterectomy is faster than an abdominal hysterectomy. Further, like any other surgical procedure, risks are involved. Particularly, risks for a hysterectomy include bleeding and infection. There is also risk associated with anesthesia, such as reaction to the anesthesia as well as problems with breathing.
It would be beneficial to provide a patient with an alternative surgical procedure to a hysterectomy. It would be advantageous to the patient to provide such an alternative surgical procedure that would reduce hospital stay. Also, it would be advantageous to the patient if the time period for recovery is reduced. The invention provides this benefit and these advantages.
It is an object of the invention to provide an occlusion apparatus and a method for necrotizing anatomical tissue structures for use as an alternative surgical procedure to a hysterectomy.
Another object of the invention is to provide an occlusion apparatus and a method for necrotizing anatomical tissue structures as an alternative surgical procedure for treatment of a variety of organs, such as a uterus, a gall bladder and a prostate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an occlusion apparatus and a method for necrotizing anatomical tissue structures that result in reduced hospital stay for the patient.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an occlusion apparatus and a method for necrotizing anatomical tissue structures that result in reduced recovery time for the patient.
Accordingly, a method for necrotizing anatomical tissue structures and an occlusion apparatus of the invention are hereinafter described. The method of the invention necrotizes an anatomical tissue structure in a living body. The anatomical tissue structure is connected to a plurality of vessels that extend from the anatomical tissue structure and convey fluids into and out of the anatomical tissue structure. The method of the invention includes locating the anatomical tissue structure to be necrotized and the vessels extending therefrom in the living body. Also, the method of the invention includes occluding the vessels to prevent fluid flow into and out of the anatomical tissue structure to cause ischemic necrosis of the anatomical tissue structure.
The occlusion apparatus of the invention necrotizes the anatomical tissue structure disposed in the living body. The occlusion apparatus of the invention includes an elongated tubular member and an occluding mechanism. The elongated tubular member extends along a central longitudinal axis to define a lumen. The elongated tubular member also has a distal end positioned interiorly of the living body and a proximal end disposed opposite the distal end and positioned exteriorly of the living body.
The occluding mechanism is operative at the distal end of the tubular member and includes a pair of occluding elements disposed opposite one another. The pair of occluding elements are moveable to and between an opened state and a closed state. In the opened state, the vessels to be occluded are received between the pair of occluding elements. In the closed state, the pair of occluding elements contact and occlude the vessels, thereby necrotizing the anatomical tissue structure.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.